


When the Day met the Night

by tpwkgnf



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Chaptered, First Meetings, Flowers, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Themes, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Sun and Moon Symbolism, dream is the sun george is the moon, dreamnotfound, im going to try slowburn but cant promise i wont crumble by chapter two, that one panic at the disco song about the sun and the moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpwkgnf/pseuds/tpwkgnf
Summary: When the moon fell in love with the sun, all was golden in the sky.All was golden when the day met the night.-aka George is the moon, Dream is the sun. They've always preferred each other.aka Songfic on the song "When the Day met the Night" by panic! at the discoaka dnf sun and moon thing makes my brain go brrrrr
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 9





	When the Day met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> hi, please don’t send this to george or dream or anyone like that. its purely fictional and they have stated before they don’t mind people writing fanfictions however it is important to not let things like this impact their actual lives. also i am terrified to post this but here we go. please let me know what you think. okay bye.

One of the boys have felt alone for a while. He's been feeling stuck in this weird place between earth and a place he'd be allowed to just live as he is. He had gone for a walk tonight with no real intentions, no plans to end up anywhere with anyone in particular - only to clear his head if anything. However, he had took a few turns that he had never took before and ended up finding a field. It was large and expansive with tall grass; poppies, tulips and daisies popping up sporadically throughout. Small toadstools and various other wild mushrooms were there too if you looked close enough. 

He realises he likes this time of day. He partly enjoys the sad feeling that comes with silently wishing that his life would change as the suffocating and too bright blue sky above him melts into something more comforting. Oranges and pinks shining down as some sort of final show before fizzling out to a pitch black which is when Dream finds himself feeling equally the most on edge and the most safe he ever has. 

He leaned back against the tall oak tree he had found in the middle of the field with a sigh, grasping at the sleeves of his hoodie. He had been forcing himself to be happy a lot recently, it felt nice to be alone finally and not have anyone to be happy for. He loved his friends. Especially Sapnap, he was practically a younger brother to him at this point. However Sapnap's chaotic energy and his constant unfiltered happy aura did get tiring sometimes. Dream guesses that's why he has found himself here - watching intently as the sun disappears behind the surrounding hills, and for the first time in months when he feels familiar hot tears gather in his eyes and he feels sadness nipping at his nose as the tears threaten to fall, he lets them go. 

All was silent when he saw him for the first time. A short boy wearing a white shirt two sizes too big. Dream watches him unclasp the old gate separating the field with the beaten down path Dream had followed to get here. The other boy does it with ease and straight away it was apparent that he had been here before - definitely not because Dream had struggled with that same gate for about ten minutes before he got in - But also because he looked like he belonged here. He was shorter than Dream that was for sure, the tall grass grazing his lower thighs, he had dark hair, fluffy and shining in the golden glow. Dream also mentally noted the way his pale skin almost lit up in this light as he carried a woven basket and gently stepped through the flowers, picking the prettiest to keep for himself, placing them in his basket before continuing on through the field. 

His light humming of a tune Dream swears he knows from somewhere can be heard faintly, and the way the light from orange sun reflects off of him lights up the field, he held so much mystery. Dream watches as his delicate hands grasp at each flower and how, occasionally, his other hand which is holding a small pair of scissors would reach and snip at the base of the stems.  
What was he doing here?  
Dream had barely been watching this boy for ten minutes and already felt that needed to know everything about him. His favourite colour, his favourite flower, what his family does at Christmas time - But for now he could just watch. 

—  
It was around twenty minutes later when George had stopped abruptly next to a patch of poppies not too far from the tree when he finally realised he wasn't alone. He came here every evening around this time but he was positive that he had been alone every other time. Or at least, he hadn't noticed the other boy here before. He let his gaze momentarily linger on the sleeping boy, he looked exhausted. His head was leaned back against the trunk of the tree, greenish yellow hoodie askew as his hands clenched into tight fists holding the parts of his sleeves that draped past his hands. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, however the stain of fresh tears were evident on his lightly freckled cheeks. He was pretty and George found himself wanting to wipe the dry tears away. He faltered for a moment, looking at the boy under the tree.  
Should he wake him up?  
George stood for a moment, wondering why someone who looked so happy and peaceful would have been crying. He wanted to know so much about this boy; His name, his star sign, his biggest fears, why he had been crying.

He decided against it. Simply kneeling down to open the other side of his basket and grabbing his favourite blanket that he brought every night. Carefully, taking the blue blanket between shaking hands George draped it over the tall boy, tucking him in gently and leaving him there with a gentle pat and a - what he could only assume was red - flower placed on top of him.  
"Sleep well," were the only words spoken that night, and they weren't even heard, the two words hung there silently in the dark blue black sky between the moon and the Belt of Orion. And the boy in the bright hoodie melted into the warmth. 

George left the field earlier than he usually does that night, not wanting to disturb the other boy's rest, he looked like he needed it. 

—

When Dream had woken up the next morning he was disoriented to say the least, wondering for a moment where the hell he was and where the blue fluffy blanket had come from. However when his gaze had fallen onto the poppy laying on his chest his mind went back to the flower boy he had seen the night before. His cheeks grew warm and he felt embarrassment prickling up the sides of his neck realising he fell asleep watching the boy pick flowers. And the realisation that had been caught. 

Dream sighs, partially because he was going to have to go back home now and also because he wishes that the boy had just woke him up. He folds the blanket and tucks it under his arm as he walks home. Part of him hoping that maybe the blanket could be a reason to see the boy again. He took the poppy home too - not that he would ever admit that to Sapnap, or his other friends. He was positive he would never live it down if any of them found out he had kept a flower that a pretty boy had given him as he slept. However the moment he was safe and alone in his bedroom he found himself tucking it in between the pages of his favourite Percy Jackson book for safe keeping.


End file.
